


taffy mornings

by enablelove



Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: A peek into mornings in the Rose and Brewer house.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035618
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	taffy mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I wanted to add another challenge to myself apparently. 31 days of drabbles about boys I adore. <3 Heed pairings.

Mornings are Patrick’s favorites, and even though David will deny it vehemently, he knows they are too.

Although, the word morning has different meanings for them both. 11:30 AM is still morning for David while Patrick has usually been up for hours. 

Tuesday mornings - when the store is closed - are the best. Sunlight dances in through their window, highlighting David in an ethereal glow. He’s more amenable in the early hours. David reminds him of taffy. 

Warm.

Sweet. 

Pliable.

Patrick is so grateful that this is his view every day - his husband’s crooked smile, soft hair, and leisurely kisses.


End file.
